Richard Bare
Real Name: Richard Lynn Bare Aliases: None known Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: July 19, 1985 Case Details: Richard Bare is wanted for the murder of twenty-four-year-old Sherry Hart. She was the divorced mother of six-year-old April. On the evening of January 15, 1984, she disappeared after she planned to meet a date at a Ashe County, North Carolina restaurant who never showed up. Authorities found no evidence of foul play in the case even though friends had seen her the night she vanished. Rumors surfaced that she had ran off to Florida with a lover. Then, eleven months later, authorities discovered her body at the bottom of a 2000 foot cliff named the "jumping off place". Investigators reopened the case and found a witness who reported that Sherry was with two schoolmates: Richard Bare and Jeffrey Scott Burgess. Bare's brother had once dated her. Bare and Burgess were brought in for questioning, but were not arrested until later when police received more information from witnesses. Confronted with this information, Burgess confessed to the police that Sherry went joyriding with him and Bare. They later pulled off the edge of the highway about a quarter of a mile from the cliff when she asked to make a rest stop. Bare then followed Sherry into the woods and made unwanted sexual advances on her. As she ran back to the car, she asked Burgess to protect her from him. Then he charged out of the woods and struck her in the head with a handgun. They then drove to the cliff. Bare then allegedly pulled her from the car and pushed her off the cliff to her death. Burgess claimed that Bare threatened to kill him and his family if he went to the police. He led investigators to the area where Sherry was initially assaulted; her checkbook and other personal items were located there. He and Bare were charged with her murder on March 29, 1985. However, four months later, on July 19, 1985, Bare escaped from the prison where he was being held, becoming a fugitive from justice. Burgess' trial will not begin until Bare is arrested. In 1993, he was almost found in Delaware, but just hours before FBI agents were able to get to his relative's house where he had been hiding, he escaped and has not been seen since. Bare is 5'6", weighs 145 pounds, has brown hair, green eyes, a tattoo of a panther on his right forearm, may have a mustache or beard, and would now be fifty-five-years-old. He was born on July 6, 1964. He may disguise himself as a woman. A $10,000 reward is being offered in this case by Sherry's family and the police. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 15, 1995 episode. It was also featured on America's Most Wanted. Results: Unresolved. In June of 2002, a judge ordered that fingerprints be taken of a man named "Richard Presnell" who was believed to be Bare living under an assumed name. However, before authorities were able to locate him, he had moved without leaving a forwarding address. Presnell was later located and determined to not be Bare. It is believed that Bare may have stolen his identity, however. Sadly, Sherry's mother Betty passed away in 2011 without seeing justice in her murder. Burgess, who never went to trial for her murder, passed away in 2012. Recently, there has been unconfirmed witness reports that Bare has returned to North Carolina several times under a disguise while visiting the funerals of relatives. Other reports have stated that he is still living in Ashe County "in plain sight". However, he has still not been located. Sherry's daughter, April, now married with three children of her own, continues to search for Bare. Links: * Richard Bare on Unsolved.com * Richard Bare on FBI Website * WRAL video on Richard Bare * Wilkesboro jailer fired * Jailer fired after escape * SBI issues most wanted list * Rumors that her mother’s killer remains free 30 years after escaping from jail haunt woman * NC woman haunted by rumors that her mother’s killer remains free * Bare escaped from Wilkes jail 30 years ago this month * NC Wanted: Man remains on the run 30 years after death of single mother * Unsolved: Murder at Jumping Off Place * Murder at the Jumping Off Place - Manhunt * AMW Fan Discussion on Richard Bare ---- Category:North Carolina Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:Murder Category:Escape Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:AMW Cases Category:Wanted